The Stupid Girl
by SpunkyJynx18
Summary: A cute innocent Hinata, plus sexy bikers, multiplied by a prevoking joyride, equals one hell of a night! Oneshot! GaaHina PLZ REVIEW!


+ The Stupid Girl +

(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY :3)

"Come on Hinata! It'll be fun!" Said my friend Kiba, a giant smirk on his face. We were in my kitchen drinking coffee. My dear friend Kiba rode a harley davidson, wore nothing but black, and was part of a gang. I worry about that boy sometimes.. He wanted me to go with him to a bonfire that was held for the bikers of Konoha City. I couldnt stand being near all those.. Delinquents! It would be completely unefitable! "I've already told you Kiba, I dont want to go." I gave him a stern look. He sighed and ran his fingers through his short, bronze hair. There was something boyish about him that always seemed to make me smile. "Maybe next time." I said, trying to apease his dissapointment. He stood, finished his black coffee, and left the room. "You dont know what you're missing!" Yelled Kiba from the front door. I let out a sigh when I heard his harley roar away into the distance. Why did he have to be such a rebel? I washed the cups and walked into my bedroom. I decided I should lie down, hoping it would calm my nerves. I slipped under the lavender blackets of my queen sized bed and closed my eyes. I drifted into sleep immediately.

_**4 hours later... **_

I woke to the sound of loud, rock music. I shifted my body, wanting to return to my dream. The smell of burning wood filled the air, causing me to caugh. I sat up, a flickering orange glow surrounding me. I looked in my window to see a raging fire at least twenty feet high! The giant fire was surrounded by a big wire fence and dead trees. Had a house caught fire? That thought quickly left my mind when I saw a harley drive into the deformed wire gate. For some reason I could not explain, something pulled me to the bonfire like a fly to a dead carcus. I had to go there. I slipped on a white sundress with white sandles and headed out the door. I walked for a few minutes before reaching the gate. Its deformed wire frame seemed to draw my attention immediately. How could something so deformed look so beautiful? I shook my head and hesitated to walk through. Could I sit next to a delenquent worse than Kiba without having a heart attack? I took a breath and placed my foot on the hard, black ground.

I slowly walked my way to the huge fire, it's flames towering over me. I felt the heat on my body like a hot summer day. The sweat on my forehead was barely noticable. No one noticed me so far, good. A problem had shown itself in my mind, how the hell was I supposed to find Kiba in a place like this? I just walked, not knowing where I was going. I saw some very... Interesting people. I saw a blond with deep blue eyes, a orange and black harley, and a cigarette in his hand. He looked at me and gave me a grin. I shivered and looked away. I was so out of place. I looked like a white dot on a black sheet of paper. The next person I saw was a boy with black hair that had a very close resemblance to a ducks ass, coal eyes, and a black harley with a strange black and red symbol on it. A wave of girls in black surrounded him. I felt sick to my stomach with the very sight of him. The third person I saw really caught my eye.

He was with a group of people. One was a blond with four pony tails and a black dress, a guy with purple face paint, and boy with a black pineapple for hair. He wore a tight black shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a studded belt. His jade eyes met mine, and I froze. _'Stunning..' _I thought. He blinkid, breaking the stare. I had turned to walk away when... "HINATA! YOU CAME!" Yelled my friend Kiba, right behind me. I jumped and fell to the ground. He laughed as I stood and punched hia arm. "Hey, come meet my good friends!" He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the red head. "Kiba, dont pull so hard!" I yelled, he didnt listen. I felt his grip suffice and I froze, my hands shaking. The group of people I saw earlier was giving me death glares. The red head sighed and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag off of it. "Guys, leave the crybaby alone.." Said the red head, looking me dead in the eye. I curled my hands into fists. My blood boiled. "I am not a crybaby!" I said. My high pitch voice did not faze him. He smiled at me and took another drag of his cigarette. I heard the song freedom fighter by creed blast through some imaginary speaker. It made my blood boil more. "Yes you are." He said.  
>"I am NOT! And I'll proove it!" I screamed. An evil smile curled onto his lips. My heart raced, what did I have to do to prove my non-crybabyness? Smoke a cigarette? Put on a black slut suit? I didnt care, I'd do it! He flicked his cigarette at the ground. He lowered his face close to mine. "Come riding with me.."<p>

"Fine!" I said through clenched teeth. He guided me to a red street bike. He gripped the handlebars but I stopped him. "No.." I said, gripping his wrist. "I'm driving.." His jade eyes widened for only a second. Everyone gasped at my demand. An evil smile curled onto his lips. I put my foot on the gas pedal and started it. It roared to life with just one kick. I looked at the bike, how in the world would I get on this thing? I yelped when I felt a pair of strong hands on my waist. I looked back, seeing those teal eyes behind me. The red head lifted me onto the bike with little effort. I landed with a thud on the seat of the bike. I felt so strange on the death machine. I felt like a wave of adrenalin was pirckling at every hair, at every nerve, at every inch of my body. The red head jumped onto the beast with little effort. "Do you know how to drive this thing?" He asked, kicking up the kick stand. "I do now!" I said, putting the bike in gear and speeding out of the area like a demon out of hell.

Honestly, I didnt know how to drive a motorcycle! But for some unknown reason, when I sat on the bikes leather seat, something in me came to life. I drove through a long, dark highway. Not a car was in sight. I hit the gas, going as fast as the bike would allow. I felt the boys hands on my stomach. His hands traveled to my thigh, then to my knee. His breath tickled the back of my neck, sending a chill down my spine. His warm hands traveled to my inner thigh and a tad too close too a place he shouldnt be worried about. I quickly made a U-turn, causing him to lose his grip to his sick pleasure. His hands went back to my stomach. I sped back to the bonfire, going as fast as I could. I pulled in and parked it, the tires screeching. I quickly jumped off and stood next to Kiba, his brown eyes bigger than usual. "Hinata.. I never knew you could ride!" His voice seemed excited. I looked at the red head, a proud smile on my lips. The boy looked at me emotionlessly. "What now, red head punk?" I said, my voice in a fueled anger. the adrenalin I used made anger fill my chest. The boy walked to me, and placed a light kiss on my lips!

I didnt move, his lips were warm, and seemed to fit perfectly around mine. It was just a five second kiss but it felt like hours before he broke the kiss. "I'm Gaara.." His voice was just above a whisper. I backed away, uncertain of what to do. "Kiba, take me home." I said. My voice was breaking. He pulled me into the seat of his harley and drove off. The feeling of Gaara's lips on mine still remained. When I entered my home, I felt dirty. I felt like I rolled in mud and dirt and dust for 2 hours! I took a hot shower, hopping the presence of his skin on my legs would evaporate away. the hot water condensated on the mirror when I left the room. When I layed in my bed, my eyes closed shut immediately. My body was numb and tired. I dreamed of a purple street bike, with me driving it!

* * *

><p><strong>Did u like it? It was something I had come up with while I was doing the dishes and I thought it was cute so I wrote it down and posted it. <strong>  
><strong>If u like it, review! If u dont like it, review! If u think I need work, review! If u... aww forget it... REVIEW :3<strong>


End file.
